


Котики!

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, котики!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: на самом деле вживую присутствуют только Тао-Такео-Регис и М-21.но при этом  Такео молчит, Регис краснеет, Франкенштейн думает, а дамы фигурируют в обсуждении на заднем плане.пейринг Лунарк/Франкенштейн иллюзорно-гипотетический





	Котики!

\- Не думаю, что это достаточно благоразумная идея...  
Такео как нельзя более тонко и изящно попытался отговорить Тао от очередной рискованной затеи, и М-21 согласно кивнул. Так что даже краснеющий к месту, и ни к селу ни к городу, милашка Регис что-то там невразумительное промямлил.  
Мол, магия и харизма - это бред, а "котики" всего лишь снисходительное проявление социального партнерства.  
Одни люди постят, другие ставят сердечки, и в итоге совершается эмоциональный обмен, чистое вымогательство и манипуляция массовым сознанием.  
Но хакера было не переубедить.  
Иногда в этого тощего чернявого бесенка словно вселялось сверхъестественно одержимое существо.  
В эти моменты даже невозмутимый Франкенштейн время от времени подумывал о старых испытанных методах, в частности - об экзорцизме.  
Как никак, отработанные столетиями практики - верное средство от всякого там фанатизма.  
\- И все-таки надо дарить!  
Тао произнес это с непоколебимой уверенностью разрушителя Карфагена.  
\- Пятой? – скептически скрестил на груди руки оборотень.  
\- Она ж его мигом сожрет живьем, даже клочков по закоулочкам не оставит.  
\- И все-таки, будем дарить. В этом году нам еще надо пристроить две штуки. Скажем, что это любимые котики Франкенштейна.  
\- И что он приедет когда-нибудь их, или ее навестить…  
Все же второго котенка пристроили уже к Раскрее.  
Старые одинокие девы всегда заводят кошек.


End file.
